Letter From Burt
by oliviaanne3
Summary: AU Character Death: Burt knew it was coming. He prepared himself and his family for it. But it turns out he wasn't the only one who had made plans. When Burt dies, Kurt recieves a letter. And with that letter, he discovers his father's plans. But losing one was never easy. Guess the letter was merely another lesson on making it. Part of the A Lesson in Making It verse. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little one shotish thing for you today. It is actually the second chapter of my three shot called A Lesson in Making It, it's a letter from Burt. It is extremely sad. I cried while writing it. But it's something that I wanted to share with you guys because I liked it. **

**Also, I wanted to run an idea by you guys. It's a new story that I've been working on, really it's been working on me. Ideas are all over the place, but I've written two segments, and I really like where it's going. I think I'm going to post one chapter soon, just to see what people think about it. The story is called Dare You To Move. **

**Story Summary: Two years after Kurt Hummel kills himself, a boy named Blaine Anderson hears his story. Something about it touches Blaine, and thoughts of the boy won't leave his head. He decides to create awareness for the boy, and founds The Kurt Hummel Plan, providing assistance to gay teens being bullied. But at one of the national conventions, he figures out exactly why Kurt's story leaves a sinking feeling in his gut.**

**Please, if (and hopefully when) you leave a review on this, let me know what you think of the idea, and whether or not you would be interested in reading something like that. I haven't seen anything like it, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Without further commentary, I hope you enjoy Letter From Burt! Grab yo tissues!**

**Always remember to smile!**

**Olivia**

* * *

Holding the white envelope in his hands brought on a whole swarm of emotions. Running his fingers over the scrawled writing of his name, "Kurt," made his heart break. It had been two months, and it still hurt. People said that time makes it better, but Kurt thought that was a load of crap. You don't ever get over being an orphan at seventeen. Losing both parents to illness, it was a pain few people could fathom. Kurt's world had fallen apart that day. He remembered listening to his dad's heart, his sickly, unhealthy heart, as it faltered to a stop. He remembered the doctor, the crisp white linen draped over his dad's body and the stopping of the heart monitor. He remembered Blaine, sweet Blaine holding him while he cried in the hospital, in the car, then staying over that night just to make sure Kurt knew he wasn't going to leave. Blaine may have been the only reason he had been able to keep some sanity these past months. The boy visited almost every day, and the days he couldn't, always called. He listened to Kurt as he went on and on about the good times he had spent with his dad, before and after his mom died, and comforted him when his mind dwelled on the moments they had fought and disagreed. Blaine had been his rock. Blaine had always been his rock. He was the one who convinced Kurt that it was time to read the letter.

It had been two months, and it hadn't gotten better. The pain was still just as prominent as it had been that day, but Kurt felt stronger. And he needed to hear whatever it was his dad felt so important to tell him. He had discussed the whole thing with Blaine the day before.

"_Kurt, I think it's time." Kurt was sitting in between Blaine's legs, leaned back on his chest. They had just finished The Little Mermaid and were watching the credits roll. Kurt had cried through the whole scene of King Titan giving Ariel his blessing. Now he looked up at Blaine as if the boy had suddenly grown a second nose. _

"_I can't. Blaine I'm not ready." Kurt sighed, beginning to pull away from his friend. But Blaine only held him tighter._

"_Yes you are baby. You've come so far. You're strong, and I think that you can handle it." Blaine had used pet names before, but he saved that one for times when Kurt really needed comfort. It had only been used a few times._

"_Blaine, I just, something seems so final about it. Reading that letter, I just think that, I don't know Blaine. I just can't." Kurt got choked up and began to cry again._

"_Shhh sweetheart. Okay. Okay. I'm not going to push you. I just think it might be good for you." Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine and let himself sink into his embrace._

Kurt clutched the letter in both of his hands and nodded. Today was the day. He slowly broke the seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. With shaking hands Kurt unfolded it and inhaled deeply. Before he could read the first line, he felt his phone beep.

**From: Blaine**

**COURAGE. XXX**

That boy. He just always knew. Kurt sat his phone down, turning it on silent, and began to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I always thought this was the strangest concept. Writing letters for people to read after you die while you're still alive. But the doctor thought it was a good idea. We've known for a while that this was coming. Ever since that heart attack your junior year. I remember the doctor telling me that my heart was failing, and that I wouldn't make it another year. I remember, telling you, God Kurt, that was the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do. I didn't wanna make you an orphan. No kid deserves to be an orphan, especially not one as great as you. You have been amazing Kurt, trying to make sure that I ate right, and exercised every day. You listened at those doctor appointments when I could have cared less. You are so much like your mom. You have a heart like hers. Sometimes too big for the world I think, but big enough for you. Which reminds me, note to self, talk about Blaine at some point. Sorry, sometimes I forget that this is supposed to be a semi-serious letter. It will be something you can hold onto from me for the rest of your life. Maybe the last thing. But I don't want this to be a sad parting, well, sadder than it already is. Spend your time grieving me because I'm gone, then lock memories of me away in your heart and move forward with your life. I would like to ask you to make sure Carole does the same. _

_I remember watching you run around at the park when you were a toddler. You were just like the other boys. Even when you asked for those silly heels for your birthday that year, you were still just like the other boys. When you started to grow up, and dressed a little different than everyone else, I was too naïve to see that you were still like the other boys. I held that against you for the better part of your growing up years, and after your mom died, I was too sad to care. But then came that day when I found you in the basement with those two girls. I saw on your face how scared you were, scared that I would figure it out. As if I hadn't already. I saw you frantically grab one of the girls and pretend that you were dating, to avoid me finding out the truth that I already knew. At that moment, I realized what I should have known the whole time. You were still like the other boys. You were trying to win the approval of your dad, and it hurt me as a father to know that you thought you didn't always have that approval. I have always loved you Kurt, since the day the doctor laid you in my arms I have loved you. You were perfect, still are. And even though it took seeing you in a leotard dancing to the ring finger song to hit me, you have always been just like the other boys. Never let anyone tell you that you are different, because they are dead wrong. You're a special kid Kurt. You see the world in a different view. Being gay, I don't want you to ever think that something as simple as who you love could ever make me think differently of you. I'll still love you. Even after the day I die._

_Joe Blynt just came in. You remember him? He found an old rusty Ford truck in a salvage yard and you and I spent that summer restoring it. He brought it in, engine was knocking. Guess that's something we can do this weekend. _

Kurt smiled, knowing exactly when his dad had written this letter. He remembered hanging out in the garage all weekend trying to fix up that truck, and when they were done it had been good as new. He had seen Joe Blynt at the funeral too, now that he thought about it. Lots of his dad's customers had attended, and many approached Kurt telling them about one vehicle horror story after another that Burt had managed to fix for them. His dad had been a great man, with a big heart. Kurt may have gotten some of it from his mom, but a good portion also came from his dad.

_The garage is in your name Kurt. You can do what you want with it. Keep it running, shut it down, it's up to you. Steve is willing to stay on as manager after I die until you decide what you want to do. They all love you up there Kurt, and will respect any decision you make._

_Alright, I think this letter is drawing to a close. I think I've said all that needs to be said, and it's almost dinner time, meaning you'll be calling in just a few minutes. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about my note to self. Blaine. Kurt, I hope he was there the day it happened. I hope that he was able to make it in time. I called him about a week ago and asked him if whenever it happened, if he would be at the hospital with you. Carole will have to handle some legal stuff, and God knows where Finn will be. You'll need Blaine there, because I know you. I hope he took good care of you. Out of all the guys at Dalton you could have found, I'm glad it was Blaine. He's a good kid, and despite a pretty bad first impression of him telling me I had to give you "The Talk" he turned out to be the best thing for you. You guys are like magnets, you move around each other, always conscious of where the other is. You're perfect. I know because that's the exact same way me and your mom used to be. It's true love Kurt, don't let him get away. I know you. You are one of the most independent people I know. Don't let that keep you from settling down. I hope the little work I got done in Congress will help you towards your happy ending someday._

_Kurt, there is one last thing I want you to do. I'm not sure at what point you will be reading this, whether you are eighteen or twenty eight. But I want you to go into the storage area of the basement._

Kurt stood and dried his tears. Shakily, he clutched the letter in his hands and stumbled down the stairs into the basement. Neither Carole nor Finn were home, both out doing whatever. Kurt flicked the light on and stood in the center of the storage area.

_Alright, you there? Now I want you to find your old kitchen set that I built for you when you were a little kid. I think I covered it with a green sheet so it didn't get too dusty. Now open the freezer door and take out the screwdriver, and unscrew the back left eye on the stove, your favorite eye, remember?_

Kurt opened the top of the freezer and sure enough, there was a Phillips head screwdriver waiting on him. He pulled the sheet back farther until he could see the stove. Unscrewing the wooden eye, he didn't lift it until he read a little more.

_Don't stop there. Go ahead and unscrew the whole eye. You need to see what's there before I explain._

Kurt chuckled and pulled the eye off the stove. Underneath, he found a Ziploc baggie. Kurt opened it slowly and pulled out first a picture. It was of Kurt, his mom, and his dad, having a tea party at this very kitchen set. An aunt or someone had taken it. Both of his parents were squeezing him tight, causing Kurt to have an adorable grimace on his face. Both of his parents were turned towards each other and smiling. Kurt had never seen this picture, but now looking at it, he remembered taking it. It was the day before they found out his mom was sick. They were having a party, celebrating his mom's promotion. Kurt felt his eyes cloud over with tears and he sat the picture aside. He reached back in the bag, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. Unfolding it, he found it to be a check, written out to him. When he saw the amount, Kurt threw it done quickly and scrambled to pick up the letter again. Skimming to find his spot, he continued reading.

_Guess you found the check, huh? Yeah. I would love to claim that this ingenious idea was mine, but I'm not the one who put it there. Look at the handwriting. It's your mom's. She hid it the day after that picture was taken. When she found out she was sick, she told me that in the horrible chance that something happened to me too, she wanted to make sure that you were taken care of. She wrote a blank check and told me to fill it out in a few years. That's a lot of money Kurt. It's separate from your college account, and your inheritance. It's yours. Do with it whatever you wish. Think of it as a last present from me and your mom. We love you Kurt. Always have, always will. Remember that you can do anything you put your heart to. We believe in you._

_Love you kid,_

_Dad_

Kurt wiped his eyes again and sat the letter down. He picked up the picture again and studied it. It was the best picture he had ever seen of his family. It wasn't posed. It was just them. It was perfect. He flipped it over and something caught his eye. It was a short handwritten something. Peering closer, he knew it was his mother's handwriting.

_**Me, my loving husband, and my perfect baby boy 2000**_

_**Kurt, remember what I've always told you. Courage. Even when it gets hard. Courage. Mama loves you.**_

Kurt slid down to the floor and felt the first flow of tears trickle down his cheeks. Clutching the photo to his chest, he breathed deeply a few times. He closed his eyes and laid his head on his knees. Before long, an exhausted Kurt fell asleep, tears still falling.

%%%

Blaine came in two hours later, along with Carole and Finn, frantically searching for Kurt. Blaine had been the one to finally find him in the basement, and was now carrying the sleeping boy upstairs, and laid him on the couch.

"Oh thank God!" Carole exclaimed, rushing over. She ran a hand over her stepson's messy hair. "Is he alright?" she directed this question at Blaine.

"Yeah, I think so. He had this picture in his hands, along with Burt's letter. I think he finally read it. He's probably exhausted. I'm just gonna take him upstairs, and if it's alright with you ma'am, I'd like to be here when he wakes up. I just want to make sure he's gonna be alright." Carole smiled at Blaine.

"Of course you can Blaine. Thank you again for everything you've done for him these past few months, well, all of us. You've been such a blessing."

"No problem Mrs. H. Well, I'm gonna take him upstairs now." Blaine smiled and took Kurt upstairs.

Laying on the bed, cuddling Kurt, Blaine smiled. In his arms was the bravest person he had ever met. Courage was what defined Kurt Hummel. Yes, he'd be okay. Maybe not now, but he would be fine. Blaine would make sure of it.


End file.
